Dance, Books, Babies and Gunblades?!?!?!?!?
by Almhiya
Summary: Seifer, whatever you thought! You thought wrong! R&R ((Thats l I'm going to tell yoo!))


You know, all the legal BLAH and YADDA YADDA! Just i hope you enjoy this story, as for the names, Myra, Almhiya, Sanabell, Alishana and Nadine they are my names. I used my brain and thought them up! ^_^ ENJOY!   
  
  
  
  
Prologe:   
  
Well, here is something I bet you didn't know. About Seifer, you know, the big shot bad guy? He wasn't and orphan and he isn't an only child.   
  
Ch1: An Intro!   
  
Hay, I am Almhiya, Almhiya Almasy. One of the eight Almasy kids AND one of the sic Almasy sisters. Yeah, you heard current, six SISTERS. Were to start...Oh, I've got it, why don't I introduce the family? Sounds good to me, how about you? Well here it goes.   
Lets see, we've got... Myra, Seifer, Nadine, Jade, Almhiya (that's me!), Alishana, Sanabell and the newest member Myles. Without farther ado, I guess I'll give you the 411.   
Myra, were to start? Well she is the oldest, at eight-teen, ok so only by few minuets is Myra the oldest but boy does she let everyone know about those few minuets. As you may be able to see, her and Seifer and twins, twins but NOTHING alike. Trust me on that one. Hate ta' say it but Myra is the big shot of us girls. Award winning, best selling author. She's, good we all know it, and she wont let us forget it. Kind of like the few minuets. Sure I agree she does have talent. I mean the girl is good have to hand it to her she published her first book at sixteen. The money, the fame and the books have been coming sense then. I mean her books are like the Harry Potter crazy of the 2000, everybody wants one, or two, or maybe the whole collection.   
Next, there is Seifer. So up until about a year ago he was the only boy of the family. Although, he wouldn't like to think so. In his mind we were all never born. While he was off on his power trip, to take over the world or what not. Mum, was here giving birth to Myles. Yup, NEWS FLASH Seifer wasn't the only boy anymore. Which I don't think he knows, I also don't think he knows that Mum died in the process and Daddy become, well... a heavy drinker. So maybe I don't want to be the one to brake the news to the oldest son of the Almasy family, but then again when am I going see him. I guess I don't have to worry. So, here we have Seifer, eighteen and well, the second oldest.   
The next to come was Nadine, yes I know what you are thinking. Now those had to be some busy parents. Well they were, you see because Nadine is only seventeen. I have to give to her she is the biggest scamp of Almasy history. I am her sister and all but its true. She is NEVER home and she has been PG FOUR TIMES. NO, thank god, she don't have four kids, you see she had an abortion all four times. Sad, I know but nothing I can do about it. Nothing I don't think I want to do about it. Oh, did I mention Nadine is only seventeen! Yeah, well you might not think its young but I sure do. Woo...   
How about some less depressing more positive information. Jade, oh Jade, maybe possibly my best friend and the best of the sisters although much like the rest of them she is home very often we keep in touch. Yes, Jade, the sixteen year old wonder SeeD of Galbadia garden became one at fourteen, ok so she didn't beat the famed Quistis' record but I think its good work. But, that could be the sister-ness kicking in. So you say, how did she become a SeeD if she can't fight. Well she can, very well at that. You see Jade is like a fourth degree black belt. Big deal you say, well she became a black belt at four and a third degree one at nine. Pretty impressive I may say. But, not only that she is a Gunblader, ok not as good as some people , but... still good. Jade, decided on joining the Garden when she was eleven. Yes, we were all kind of shocked but Mum and Daddy let her because Mum knew she would be ok.   
And, on we go. Finally we come to me, yes Almhiya. How exciting, yeah, whatever. Well you see before Mum died I was a dancer a good one at that. I got excepted into a Company. But, now...I am sort of a Suzie Homemaker. Well I have to admit it for only being fifteen I think I do a pretty good job, Who knows? So you ask your self, why Almhiya? Why not, Myra or Nadine or even Jade. Well, here is your answer. Somebody has to make the money. Well can't be Daddy, nope NOT him, not him at all. Ya, see as I might have mentioned earlier after Mum died Daddy was gone the time, out drinking, doing god knows what, and Jade was at the Garden and well Myra is always touring with her books. So, I took up the job of taking care of the little ones. Yes, I blew off the company and my dream of becoming a famous dancer, but someone had to take care of Alishana, Sanabell and Myles. So now comes the question, Why not Nadine? Why not? Well hears why, who would want HER around their kids? Not I, she might sell them at a flea market or something. Who, knows? So basically that's me, don't feel sorry, because I don't. Yeah, that me simple, plain.....WHO AM I KIDDING? I mean...weird, freaky WACKED OUT Almhiya Homemaker.   
So, we come to the last of the family. There isn't much to say about them because they are still young. We have Alishana, who like me is a dancer, who unlike me STILL dances. Yes, I let her keep going, I guess to comfort myself. To see someone do what I couldn't I think that's it. So then, we have Sanabell...sweet Sanabell. Strangely enough Sana thinks she is the next Seifer. She looks up to him, like some kind of role model. Don't ask me? She is one strange kid. But, she wears her long gray jacket and carries around a cardboard gunblade. Lastly, but not lest, nope not least at all me have Myles. The youngest, the cause of Mum death. Ok, so I don't blame him but who else do I have to blame?   
Well, as you can see that's about the whole family, well sept maybe Mum and Daddy but you don't need to know about them. You may need to know that Mum is dead and Daddy never home. But. besides that which I am pretty sure you've already got then that's it.   
  
  
  
  
  
** Please review, yes , I know...you just can't wiat till' the next chapter! Neither can I! Though I am have problems thinkin' up what it will be about. So, if you have any ideas just tell me so in your review or e-mail me your thoughts! Oh, yes and one more thing, try not to be to harsh on the reviews I cry easily. Thank You and have a Nice Day!   
**Almhiya =^_^= 


End file.
